Code Geass:Twin masks
by Mr L. vi Britania
Summary: What if Lelouch had a twin? what if they were both sent to the Geass order? How would things change? LuluXC.C and O.CXKallen
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

Code Geass:Twin Masks.

Disclaimer: I **do not own **Code Geass in anyway. It Belongs to Its respective owners.

**Authors note: **If you have read chapter 1 before i advise you to do it again as i have changed it. I hope this is mare to your liking.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

On the 4th of December 1999 A.T.B the 5th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire Marianne Vi Britannia laid on her bed contemplating the events that had taken place earlier that day. She had given birth to a beautiful set of twins who she named Lelouch and Francis it had been the happiest day of her life until that little minx V.V came along demanding that she hand over her children to insure success of the Ragnok plan.

Now Marianne was once again alone in her bedroom without her sons, what Marianne found most upsetting was that everyone would think that her boys died at birth thanks to her husband's geass. they would probably receive a small funeral and be forgotten by the end of the week.

As Marianne slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep she cursed the immortal child leader of the geass order for taking away her children, but if it would lead to the success of the Ragnok connection then she would just have to learn to deal with the gaping hole in her heart, her children would be safe with their uncle V.V, that is what she kept telling herself until she was finally asleep.

* * *

The first 5 years of the discarded prince's lives were normal, well as normal of a life as one could have in a secret underground lab. The boys were fed, they were clothed, and they were schooled and given a room which they shared.

It was after their 5th birth day that things took a turn for the worst. The twins were forced to earn their keep which meant they would be trained daily, they would be a source of V.V's amusement in the geass games and would also be guinea pigs for any scientist who required a human test subject.

The twins were tortured, beaten and nearly killed on countless occasions the only reason they remained alive all these years was because of their value to the order.

Lelouch the eldest twin had a jet black mop of hair and royal purple eyes; he was groomed to be a commander, a master strategist and an ace Knightmare Frame pilot. Lelouch was a genius, always taking calculated risks that made him seem foolish at times but in the end showed his genius. Lelouch also showed great promise as an assassin always eleminating his targets with a ferocity of the devil himself, earning him the nickname- The Demon .

Francis on the other hand shared the same mop of black hair as his twin, but his eyes were ocean blue, he was groomed to be the perfect soldier, following orders down to the letter, Francis was also an ace Knightmare frame pilot making him and his brother virtually unbeatable. Francis was a bit of a loose canon, often found hacking into the mainframe and stealing clasified documents.

* * *

At the age of 9 the twins contracted a deadly virus which specifically targeted all their major organs, none of the geass orders scientists could create a cure. This angered V.V so much he killed the last person that experimented on his toys, if the twins were to die not only would V.V loose his greatest creations he would also loose all of his leverage with Marianne. As such V.V was forced to make a choice he would regret for the rest of his life, The only way to save the Vi Britannia twins was by implanting an artificial code.

The only problem with this plan was that the formula for the artificial code was extremely unstable, since the artificial code was supposed to give the bearer not only immortality but also the power of geass it was highly dangerous and all 17 previous test subjects had died less than half way through the procedure because of too much strain on their bodies.

Taking a Chance V.V had the twins placed into recuperation tanks, and prepped for the implantation, at first V.V was excited but when experiment was half way it seemed like yet another failure, as V.V called for the implantation to be shut down a bolt of lightning struck the lab, the electrical current made its way through all the wires, control panels and computers like a dragon destroying everything and everyone in its path. Glass shattered, Lights exploded and every single scientist in the lab was burned to a crisp, only three life forms survived; the first was the Immortal child V.V, the second was the Demon Lelouch and the third was the Wolverine Francis.

When V.V finally regained consciousness he tried to sit up, but soon realized it was useless his spinal cord must have snapped. Looking around he was able to make out what was left of his lab, the whole underground base was now nothing more than smoke and rubble. The whole place had caved in and he wouldn't be surprised if he was the only survivor, he had just lost years of research and worst of all his two favourite pets had been destroyed Marianne would surely make his life a living hell. As V.V lay on his back waiting for his body to heal, plotting his next move he saw two figures moving in his direction.

Surrounded by smoke, shrouded by flames the two figures moved slowly like a predator stalking its prey, when they were within arm's reach the figures were revealed to be the twins, both had glowing black geass symbol on their foreheads.

Francis was the first to lay hands on their master and if the look on his face was any indication of how he felt about V.V at that moment, it would seem that the child like immortal was in for a world of pain. With a swift punch to the jaw V.V was out like a candle.

When the leader of the geass order woke up this time things were much less pleasant, he was tied up to enough explosives to level a whole city, the young leader tried to escape from his bound but it seemed fate was not on his side for his spinal cord was still severed rendering him a vegetable. The last thing V.V saw that day was a bright blue light as his body was splattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

[3 weeks later]

It had taken a lot of time for V.V to recover from the explosion, but upon recovery his first order of business was the assassination of the 5th empress Marianne Vi Britannia leaving her daughter Nunnally under the care of the Li Britannia family. The second thing he did was force the invasion of Japan by Britannia just so he could cover his failure.

In this time the twins had received shelter in a cave near the Kururugi Shrine where they spent most of their days planning how they would remain out of Britannia's radar and on a few of days they could be found playing with Kururugi Suzaku the son of the Japanese prime minister.

* * *

[2010 a.t.b]

Britannia invaded Japan conquering the country, Japan was renamed Area 11, it's people where stripped of their name, their culture and traditions and renamed the Elevens.

The twins were once again at odds with the world they knew that V.V would never leave them alone unless they killed him. On 17 February the twins made a pact that they would find a way to destroy not only Britannia but also everything linked to geass, the cursed power that stole everything from them.

This is their story, this is their path, and this is Code Geass: Twin Masks - the tale of the Demon and the Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2: THE AWAKENING

**Athor's Note:** I am really sorry this chapter is late. I was suffering from a serious case of writers block, but I'm over it now.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Code Geass in any shape or form.

**Chapter 2: THE AWAKENING**

* * *

[The Twins]

(2017 a.t.b – Tokyo Settlement)

A bolding old man was seated in front of a chess set he was sweating and fidgeting around uncomfortably. His opponent a noble seemed to be the exact opposite he was calmly filling his nails waiting for the old man to finally move.

"You're out of time." The noble's bodyguard announced, startling the old man. "From this point you have to make your move in twenty seconds." The noble, grinned at this.

Suddenly, the double door entrance to the mansion opened, revealing two teenagers dressed in Ashford Academy uniforms. The noble arched his brow. "Are these your substitutes?" he questioned.

"Thank goodness!" The old man cried standing up from his seat, bowing to the duo. They looked exactly alike, both had jet black hair, both had muscular builds, the only notable difference was their eyes, the one how carried an aura of command had royal purple eyes and the one who carried an aura of danger had ocean blue eyes.

"Your substitutes are a bunch of students?" The noble scoffed "let's hope they play better than you old man." He chucked, fate was surely smiling down at him today.

"Wow, this is a though one, even for you Lulu." The blue eyed boy spoke, a small evil grin appearing on his face. "We might just have to skip all our classes today."

"Francis now is no time for jokes" The other asked, taking the old man's seat. "By the way, how long do we have before our first class?"

"About twenty minutes."

"We leave in nine." The noble chuckled at this.

"You have twenty seconds a move!"

Lelouch grinned at him, picking up his king.

"The king first?" The noble laughed out loudly this time.

Lelouch just smiled at him.

8 minutes later the twins had collected their winnings and were making their exit, the old man had his share in hand and the noble was staring at the board in utter disbelief, how was he beaten so quickly by a student no less.

"Who was that kid?" he asked himself out loud. "That was Mr. Lelouch Lucas and his twin Francis, the most feared commoners in Area 11." the old man answered with a hint of pride.

"That was too easy." Lelouch mused, setting himself in the passenger seat of their sleek jet-black mustang. Francis started the car and the engine roared to life.

"The good thing about these nobles, about the only good thing, is that they're too proud not to pay their debts." Francis said shifting the gear sending the car screeching down the road like a demon possessed.

"They're all a bunch of parasites preying on the weak, a pitiful breed of man." Lelouch spat out venomously. "Can't wait until we burn this nation to the ground." Francis chuckled wholeheartedly. At that moment, the radio in the car buzzed to life playing the Imperial anthem.

"A message from Prince Clovis La Britannia third in line for the throne" the radio buzzed again as a new voice dominated the sound waves.

"My fellow citizens of Britannia and those Elevens who have joined our glorious empire" the voice spoke increasing in volume. "My heart aches, why must the blood of the innocent continue to be spilled. Please join me in a moment of silence for those who have lost their live combating terrorism."

"I don't suppose you're going to join in?" Francis queried his voice laced in sarcasm.

"Of cause not, spilling tears over the dead won't bring them back." Lelouch stated running a hand through his raven mop.

Suddenly, a large truck appeared behind them honking its horn loudly almost causing Francis to lose control of the muscle car. The truck then made a sharp swerve to the right when they didn't move out of the way, crashing into a construction area.

"What the hell!" Lelouch snarled slamming the door, when a green glow appeared above the trailer "I found you" a female voice spoke in the back of his mind. His eyes widened, he quickly turned to his twin only to see a duplicate of his own expression. "Did you see that?" Francis just nodded. Then both of them dashed as fast as they could towards the truck not even bothering to check if the other was following. A crowed had begun to form and the bystanders were just watching, taking pictures and mocking the scene in low voices. Lelouch just ignored it, not without difficulty, but Francis was sheathing in anger, oh how he hated Britannian'.

Upon reaching the truck, Lelouch tried to reach the driver with little success, while Francis climbed up the side ladder. "Lelouch over here, I think I see a way in." Francis called his brother over. As Lelouch was climbing the ladder, the truck suddenly reversed causing Francis to fall into the trailer, Lelouch quickly made his way to the top then jumped in after his brother.

* * *

[The Red Lotus]

Kallen Kozuki was having a great day, everything had been going according to Naoto's plan, they had broken into the Code R facility and stolen the poison gas and were almost scot-free that is until that idiot Tamaki started shooting anything that moved the wrong way. Now they were being pursued by the military, she snarled as the Britannian helicopters ordered them to surrender. Warning shots were fired causing the truck to swerve around.

"Crap, they found us. Kallen lets use it." Nagata swore.

""That would mean a massacre!" Kallen snapped, taking off her cap heading to the back of the cab "Don't worry Nagata I will handle this" she smiled as she moved through the door to the trailer. Passing the spherical object they had stolen, she discarded her jacket with her radio still in the pocket.

"It's payback time" Kallen yelled, climbing into what appeared to be a large humanoid shape. She didn't notice that she was being watched.

The back of the truck opened and a large anchor-like blade on a wire lashed out from the truck, piercing the leading helicopter causing it to spiral to the ground where it exploded into a million tiny fragments. As the weapon withdrew another shot out turning another helicopter into a flaming wreck.

"A slash harken?" a pilot from the remaining helicopter gasped, as a red humanoid machine shot out from the truck, landspinners connected to the road as the metal beast shot towards the military aircrafts.

"Shit! It's a Knightmare!" Another pilot cried as he swerved his copter away from a razor-sharp anchor of death.

"You guys know what this bad mother can do right!?" Kallen cried swerving her Knightmare, an old RPI-11 Glasglow, around in a 360 degree turn firing of the assault rifle at the remaining helicopters shredding most of them into metallic Swiss cheese, as Kallen's Knightmare shot a slash harken at another helicopter hoping it would have the same effect as the first victim, but unfortunately it was parried by the slash harken of a blue Knightmare which was descending from a VTOL transport.

"All VTOL pilots this is Margrave Gottwald pull out immediately." A commanding voice shouted over the external speakers of the blue frame. "Let me handle this." With that, the Knightmare, a more advanced RPI-13 Sutherland, detached its slash harkens from the VTOL and shot forward at the Red frame, Kallen nervous, launched her harken at the Sutherland But it was once again deflected by the blue frame.

"I don't know where you're from, but an old Glasgow will never defeat a Sutherland!" The Margrave announced, as the Sutherland fired its rifle at the old relic, but its pilot dodged expertly firing then countered by throwing her own rifle at the Sutherland resulting in it being destroyed. "I will not be beaten by an Eleven!" The margrave roared, leveling his rifle and firing a shot from its top-mounted grenade launcher. The grenade impacted on the Glasgow's right arm, damaging the limb badly.

"Kallen, this guy's good!" Nagata warned, through the Glasgow's radio. "We can't both die! You try and get away!"

"But-" Kallen protested.

"Shit!" Nagata cursed as another Sutherland drops in front of the truck causing him to swerve to the left into the abandoned Subway tunnels

Behind him, Kallen tried to fire her Glasgow's right slash harken. Instead of launching to stab into the Sutherland in front of her, it clicked uselessly.

The Sutherland accelerated, bringing its arms with the tonfas above its head.

"Second-hand crap" The margrave cried, smashing his right-hand tonfas down on the Glasgow. Acting quickly, Kallen ejected the frame's useless right shoulder, releasing a large volume of chaft smoke. Distracting the Britannian pilot, as the Glasglow escaped.

Inside his Sutherland, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was dumb folded. "That pilot is good."

* * *

[The Brothers]

Back in the truck, Lelouch and Francis were discussing their current Predicament.

"Judging by the darkness and the feel of the road, I guess we're in the old subway tunnels." Lelouch contemplated. "We don't know where we're heading and we can't fight back."

Francis lifted his head from his examination of the sphere next to them. "Whose bloody fault is that Lelouch; you were the one who had me leave my guns at home" Francis snapped. "I know, I know I made a mistake ok, but we don't have much of a choice now we have to get help from the military." Francis grumbled in anger and went back to tinkering with the sphere.

* * *

[The White Knight]

"The terrorist are in the subway system." The commander explained. "Our goal is the recovery of the chemical weapon the terrorists stole. Search the entire Shinjuku ghetto. Report in when you've found them. Group CA will apprehend them." As the briefing went on, soldiers descended on zip lines from VTOL troop carriers, spreading out. "You may be Honorable Britannian now, but you were once Elevens. Now is the time for you to prove your loyalty to the Throne!"

"Yes my Lord!" The Honorable Britannian troops cried in chorus.

One solider proceeded down into the underground tunnel. As he looked around, he heard a whirring sound, proceeding to investigate he soon found the source. There was the truck deeper in the tunnel, the wheels of the cab seemed to be stuck inside of a set of potholes in the neglected road. As the soldier looked on, the side of the truck opened up, revealing what his commanders had told him was a poison gas capsule, the soldier tapped twice on the right breast of his riot armor, sending a signal to his superiors.

Above the area, in the command VTOL, an operator reported the Royal Guard commander.

"My lord, 404 has found the target."

"Good work! Everybody move out now!"

Back in the tunnel, the soldier watched as a man dressed in some kind of black uniform started tinkering with the console of the capsule.

'I have to stop them' 404 decided as he sprinted out from behind his cover, running for the truck. What 404 didn't see was that there was another person hiding in the shadows who heard his approach, as 404 went to spin kick the man at the console, the one in the shadows stepped forward and punched him so hard in the ribs he went flying out of the truck, the riot suit cracking from the blow.

"What the…" 404 asked in disbelief as his helmet slammed against the ground. "You should never attack someone from behind Soldier" the man spoke as he approached the downed soldier at a slow pace. "Have you no Honor" the man asked dryly.

"Don't you dare lecture me about honor when you're planning to kill millions of innocent people with that device" 404 shot back his voice dripping venom, 404 tried to get up but his body wouldn't do as his brain commanded.

"Whatever that weapon is it was designed by Britannia was it not?" the man questioned, as he grabbed the soldier by the helmet and dragged him back towards the truck. "If you want to end the senseless murder then it goes without saying that you must destroy Britannia!" The man spat out in a fit of rage.

"Who are you?" 404 asked as he was thrown back into the truck with ease. "For you to know that we must first know who you are," the man spoke as the other finally managed to override the code of the capsule, "but first we must see what has Britannia trembling on its knees." The man nodded to the other who proceeded to open the capsule, a pink glow filled the truck as an ocean of green and white fell out of the capsule and into the arms of Francis.

"It's her…" Lelouch mumbled in disbelief. "It's the immortal witch C.C." he said out loud as he walked closer to his captive, grabbing him by the collar, slamming him against the metal wall of the container, in effect causing his helmet to fall of revealing a very familiar face, the face of his childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi

"Is this some kind of sick joke" Lelouch yelled catching the attention of Francis, as memories flashed unbidden through their minds.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" Francis asked bitterly.

"Well, what about you?" Before any more accusations could be exchanged, a series of shots were fired and the attention of the four occupants was drawn to the Royal guard of Prince Clovis la Britannia standing at the ready with their assault rifles.

"Stupid monkey, not even a genuine Britannian is allowed to touch that!" The Captain of the guard snarled at Suzaku.

"Sir...I don't understand. They told us-"

"Shut up monkey! There's only one way to redeem yourself now... Kill the terrorists!" The commander ordered, handing a pistol to Suzaku.

"But...I couldn't do that! They're just civilians!" Suzaku said, turning to glance at the twins who were standing defensively in front of the girl who had just recently been freed from her bonds. The commander flipped the pistol around in his hand, pulling the trigger. The shot, at close range, penetrated Suzaku's already cracked riot armor, causing the Japanese teen to feel a brief flash of pain before everything faded to black...

* * *

[The Twins]

"It such a shame" The captain spoke as he ordered his men to take aim. "You boys were at the wrong place at the wrong time" He said leveling his pistol and fired the bullet hit Lelouch square in the eyes killing him instantly, his squad followed shooting hundreds of bullets into the twins' bodies, causing blood to pool as they splattered to the ground.

"No…" the green haired girl screamed as she ran to their bodies laying a hand on each forehead. Then something suddenly happened Red bird like symbols appeared on their foreheads for the first time in seven years, the one on the girls forehead also appeared and began to glow in sync with those of the twins, the entire area became engulfed by a red light causing the royal guard to clutch their heads and scream in agony, as a pain like no other coursed through their bodies. The light became blinding as the bodies of the three code bearers began to float a meter above the ground. Then all became silent as the light began to fade; only three figures were remained, the rest had evaporated into dust, three pairs of eyes remained one shone an angelic gold and the other two shone a demonic red…


	3. Chapter 3: THE FIRST GAME

**Authors note:**

I would like to take this moment to thank you for all the reviews; you motivate me to keep writing. Without further ado here is the next chapter do enjoy

- **Mr. L vi Britannia**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass in any shape or form. It is the property of its respective owners.

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST GAME.**

* * *

In my many life times I had come to learn the stages of Geass. First one gains Geass from a Code Bearer, the power matures until a permanent Geass is visible in both eyes, the geass user can then kill the Code Bearer thus gaining the code at the cost of Geass, but the day I met the vi Britannia brothers I came to learn about a new stage one they named **Code geass**…

[Taken from the diaries of an immortal witch 2052 A.T.B]

* * *

[The Prince]

"The plan has moved forward to the next Phase." Prince Clovis spoke in a calm voice; his words causing all the officers in the G-1 base to stare at the prince like he had grown a second head, "Bu But Your highness!" General Bartley stuttered only to be cut off by the prince.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I will be disinherited" the prince stated as he shifted slightly in his seat "Tell them back home that we are doing a planned Urban Renewal" Clovis spoke standing from his throne.

"In the name of Clovis la Britannia, 3rd prince of the Britannian Empire. Destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto, leave no-one alive."

* * *

[The wolverine]

As the light faded Francis stood slowly, his head pounding and his body was disorientated like that of a new born, his memory was a little fuzzy, last thing he remembered was Lelouch body being showered in machine-gun fire. 'Shit, Lelouch no!'

Only thoughts about his brother's well-being rang through the mind of the young hacker as he spun himself to face the area where he last saw his twin.

In his haste to make sure Lelouch was fine the wolverine stood up a little too fast, the world around him began to spin making his head throb even more.

Cursing his weakened state Francis focused his eyes until he could make out Lelouch's position, 'thank heavens' the raven haired teen thought as he saw Lelouch trying to get to his feet, he seemed worse for wear but at least he was alive.

Francis took a moment to scan his surrounding area making a shocking discovery; the royal guard had somehow vanished, where their executioners had stood moments ago guns blazing was now a messy pile of cloths, bullets and guns.

"What the hell happened here?" Francis thought out loud to himself, scratching his head in confusion. Not even his recently reacquired Geass of Absolute Information could help him make sense of this situation.

He was brought out of his musing by the sounds of war from above ground, Francis turned to face his brother once more expecting him to still be in some form of pain, but instead Lelouch was standing at full height, completely healed with a look on his face that Francis hadn't seen since the invasion.

"I have a plan to get us out of this mess" the Demon spoke as a wide sadistic grin graced his features; this caused the Wolverine to chuckle in delight.

"Where do we start Lelouch?" the blue eyed teen asked shaking in anticipation.

"First we need get our hands on some knightmares"

* * *

[THE MARGRAVE]

Jeremiah was racing his Sutherland down the streets of the decaying Shinjuku Ghetto in pursuit of the red Glasglow; he hadn't been this excited in years, whoever was piloting the red machine he or she was clearly an ace and was keeping Jeremiah on his toes.

"Lord Jeremiah" the coms screeched, "General Bartley requests that you take control of the ground forces" the voice continued.

"Tell Chrome-dome that I am currently preoccupied" the margrave snapped, as he fired a barrage of bullets which the Glasglow dodged with relative ease. Jeremiah then floored the pedals making his Sutherland Shoot forward at great speeds in hopes of putting an end to the game of cat and mouse, but the one arm Glasglow had another trick up its sleeve, it fired a slash harken at an old building causing it to collapse, Jeremiah barely reacted fast enough narrowly avoiding the tumbling wreck, his Knightmare came to a complete halt.

"Damn it" the margrave cursed, he had survived by the skin of his teeth, his momentum was lost and the Glasglow was escaping, land spinners screeched as he floored the pedals once more chasing his prey once more.

"I will get you" the Margrave screamed like a mad man.

* * *

[The Demon]

Three Sutherland frames were shredding through the Ghetto, piloted by the Royal Guard or so it seemed, Lelouch had done it again. "Begin Phase 2" the lead unit spoke through the external speakers.

The other two frames shot by it at high speeds heading In deferent directions.

'now only one thing remains' Lelouch thought to himself as he removed a rebel communicator from his pocket.

* * *

[THE KNIGHT]

"What a shame!"

A sharp shrill voice jolted Suzaku out of his unconscious state, eyes snapped open, body bolted upright and mouth hissed as a sharp pain shot through his midsection.

"No pearly white gates for you, Private First Class Kururugi!" the voice came again this time Suzaku turned to face the source. Before stood a grey haired man dressed in a lab coat. behind him was a woman with a dark shade of violet hair and light blue eyes.

"Uh...where am I?"

"Hmm? Ah, you're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto" The man said smiling from ear to ear.

"We're close to Prince Clovis, so it's really the safest place to be..." The woman trailed off, before taking a new direction. "This thing saved you." She leaned closer to Suzaku, showing him a pocket watch she held in a handkerchief.

"It barely kept the bullet from killing you." The man said "Is it something precious to you?"

"Ah...yes..." Suzaku replied taking the watch that had once belonged to his father.

"You Elevens have a god for every object, right...I guess this one must have been fond of you-"

"Err, did they find anyone else in the tunnels?" Suzaku interrupted trying to stand once more, but his body protested.

"Hmm, no." the woman replied with a smile.

"I see...what's the situation?" Suzaku inquired.

"Well, the poison gas was released; a lot of elevens were killed."

"It seems the culprit still hasn't been captured though." The woman finished.

"Still?" Suzaku had to wonder.

"Congratulations!" The man cried, waving a golden activation key in front of Suzaku. "Your own personal Knightmare frame"

"But sir Elevens aren't allowed..."

"Come, Come now!" The man cried again ignoring Suzaku completely; Suzaku had to jog to keep up with the man's pace, they moved to a room in which two humanoid figures were kept under a tarp.

"allow me to introduce the Lancelot series" the man spoke with pride "A totally unique Knightmare Frame awaits you. If you get in, you and your life will be changed!"

"Whether you want it to or not." The woman added warningly.

* * *

[THE QUEEN]

"Damn it!" Kallen hissed as two Sutherland frames caught up with her "don't these guys ever give up." She yelled recognizing the one that had been chasing her all day.

"Head west! on the tracks" a mysterious voice called from her communicator.

"Huh? Who said that? How did you get this frequency?" asked a confused Kallen.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win this, trust me!"

"Win?" with no other options Kallen obeyed, leaping her frame onto the tracks and heading west, the Sutherlands were hot on her heels. "What now? I'm still being followed!" Kallen yelled as she saw that she was on a collision course with a speeding train.

"...In return for believing in me, we'll help you win." The voice commanded again "Jump onto the train." Kallen obeyed once more, her Glasglow landing on the train with a loud clank.

Jeremiah growled as his frame caught the train bringing it to a grinding halt. "Kewell go after the-" He was interrupted by a slash harken from a nearby building slicing Kewell's Sutherland like butter causing him to eject. Jeremiah followed the retracting cable to a Sutherland hiding in a nearby building. "friendly fire?" the confused margrave commented.

The Sutherland turned pointing its rifle at Jeremiah, "What the..?" that was all the margrave got out before his frame was showered in lead, forcing him to eject.

"Thanks" Kallen said as she released the breath she was holding. "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland..." She trailed off as noticed her savior had disappeared. As Kallen jumped of the train she saw the other members of their group flanked by two more Sutherlands.

"Hey, Kallen, glad to see you're still alive!" Ohgi said smiling "i guess the voice contacted you too?" he asked.

"Yeah he did." Kallen replied excitedly, "who are they" she asked pointing at the Sutherland Frames.

"We don't really know but the saved our…" Ohgi started when the radio creaked to life.

"Are you the leader?" The voice asked, Ohgi brought up the radio when the voice spoke again. "We present you with the contents of the train, a tool to help you win against Britannia!" the Sutherlands opened the cargo doors revealing a dozen brand new Sutherland frames in each car.

The whole group gasped at the cargo.

"What the hell!" Tamaki shouted, finally regaining his ability to speak "How the fuck did they get these!" the loudmouth continued.

While Tamaki made noise the other members of the resistance began unloading the Knightmares,

"You in the Glasgow, how much energy to you have left?" this almost caused Kallen to jump out of her skin.

"Umm...I have about fifteen minutes worth."

"Change your Energy Filler, replace your arm. Then, proceed northwest. You will be running decoy." Kallen looked up to see one of the frames holding out an Energy Filler. She the near-depleted energy filler from her Knightmare as it was replaced with a new one.

* * *

[The Demon]

Lelouch lowered the radio, releasing a heavy sigh "This is unexpectedly tiring." He spoke over a private channel.

"Can I take over? I could use some practice commanding." Francis joked, as he equipped his Sutherland with a lance from the train.

"Over my dead body" Lelouch cried in horror "Remember what happened on 13th November 2010 A.T.B!"

"You promised to never bring that up again." Francis commented, recalling the disaster that happened that day, almost recaptured by the geass order because he was too stubborn to accept that he was no strategist.

"I'm hungry." C.C muttered out of the blue, Causing the twins to breakdown in a laughing fit. Picking up the radio, Lelouch calmed himself and contacted the terrorists. "Everybody take your positions, Phase 3 begins in 1 minute."

Ignoring the sudden spike in radio activity Lelouch drove his Sutherland to higher ground finding a good vantage point to observe the combat.

Lelouch watched his tactical map, as the Glassglow moved into position; two IFF signals appeared behind it and gave chase.

"Ah technology, what a double-edged sword..." Lelouch thought as the terrorists fired at a wall, a horizontal hail of assault rifle rounds tearing the Britannian Knightmares apart.

"Nicely done big brother, It seems you've finally found a group almost as obedient as I." Francis chuckled from his Sutherland, as he impaled the cockpit of a Britannian frame.

"Almost, but not quite" Lelouch chuckled "Four units heading your way."

"We see them." Francis smiled as he and C.C shot toward the enemy, Francis just sped by them impaling a single frame in the torso causing it to eject, C.C fired a burst of lead at one unit destroying it before it could react, she then tossed a chaos mine in the air and sped after Francis, the mine exploded destroying the remaining two frames in a unholy rain of shrapnel.

Lelouch ordered the terrorists about, devastating the Britannian forces as they helplessly tried to deal with a force that appeared, destroyed and disappeared to causing havoc elsewhere.

* * *

[The Knight]

As Suzaku read the manual, the engineer, who had introduced himself as Lloyd was calling the G-1 command center of Prince Clovis

"Hello there!" The ever annoying Lloyd said grinning slightly as the military commanders in the G-1 made no attempt to hide their disgust.

"What do you want?! We're in the middle of a sensitive operation!" yelled a bald man, who Suzaku recalled to be General Bartley.

"Well, our new weapon is nearly ready!" Lloyd explained, grinning wider. Suzaku's instincts yelled for him to run as fast as his legs could carry him, but once again he ignored them. After he'd agreed to pilot the Lancelot, the engineer seemed to view him as little more than a part...

"Now is not the time!" Suzaku's eyes nearly bugged out at that voice. 'That's the prince'

"Sir, we've lost Lazlo's group!" an operation interrupted, for some reason his voice sounded stressed.

"Send all units to the center of the enemy formation!" Clovis ordered causing a slight uproar.

"But your highness… What about our defenses!"

"Send everyone to this central location!" Clovis vented in anger. "We know they're there!"

* * *

[The Demon]

Back at his vantage point, Lelouch cocked an eyebrow as he saw the encircling groups move in towards where the Glassglow had last been spotted. What have you been smoking Clovis.

"Hey Francis they just made a move that would make your blunder look like rocket science." Lelouch teased on a private channel.

"Will you quit that" Francis warned him. "If you keep this up, I'll show Milly **those** pictures"

"You wouldn't do that to dare" a nervous Lelouch replied "Try me" Francis shot back.

"Q-1, you do have a map right?" Lelouch asked changing the subject, this caused C.C to giggle.

"Yes, but it's of the old city."

"That will do. Go to point 9"

"...Hai."

Francis grinned from ear to ear; his twin was truly a genius. Britannia won't know what hit them. It was time to go underground.

"And that's check." The Demon said. On the IFF display, the Britannian units arrived at the designated area but the Glassglow was nowhere in sight.

Underground, the red Glasgow shot its slash harkens at the roof, the concrete cracked, the ground above crumbled weakened by the combined weight of so many Knightmares, tanks, and APCs. The ground caved in claiming the lives of the all the Britannian units in the immediate area.

Both brothers began to laugh like possessed maniacs.

"This is it! Francis, we can do it! We can crush Britannia!" Lelouch cried, still laughing.

In his Sutherland, Francis grinned. "Your right Lelouch and I think we found our army."

* * *

[The Knight]

"Lloyd!" Prince Clovis screeched, causing Suzaku to jump up. "Can your toy win this for us?" Lloyd grin became so wide it was like his face was split in two.

"Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot." Before Lloyd could turn and tell Suzaku, the Honorary Britannian was already moving for the cockpit. As he started up the systems, the woman Cecile's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Activating the new weapon, Z-01 Lancelot" The trailer opened, the shroud flew off, revealing the prototype Knightmare Frame. It was smaller than the Sutherland, and more humanoid in shape. It had a human-shaped head with small tusks on its face, and green almond-shaped cameras. Two long sword-like objects were attached to its waist.

"Suzaku did you read the manual?" Cecile asked Suzaku.

"Most" the Honorary Britannian replied a little unsure.

"Although you've only been in simulations, you were at the top of your class." Cecile spoke as she finished the pre-activation checks the prototype Knightmare Frame moved into a runner stance.

"M.E. boost" Suzaku muttered. The landspinners slammed down onto the ground, and the restraints released as they revolved, sending the Lancelot forward at full speed. The gales generated by the speed swept over the trailer, blowing Cecile's uniform around and knocking the laughing Lloyd to the ground.

"Look at that! Full speed right out of the gate! "

Heading directly to the last known location of the terrorists, Suzaku swerved the Lancelot around broken Sutherlands, collapsed hovels, wrecked tanks and many corpses. He almost vomited on the displays multiple times.

There! Knightmare-sized heat source. Acting quickly, the Lancelot's hip-mounted harkens sliced out, taking the Sutherland at the waist and shoulder, dissecting it. To Suzaku's relief, the ejection system activated, sending the cockpit far off. That's good. I don't want to kill anyone. Then he shoved the idealistic thought back, moving on to find more targets.

As he closed in on the next heat sources, Suzaku drew the Lancelot' Maser Vibration Swords his first slice with the right-hand blade passed clean through the first Sutherland's chests to hack off the second's head. The survivors fired at him, assault rifle rounds, grenade launcher shells, everything.

Fortunately, the Lancelot had two energy shields on both arms, causing the rather large amount of ordnance to rebound away. When the terrorist exhausted their ammunition, the Lancelot moved in for the kill.

* * *

[The Loudmouth]

"What the hell is this thing" Tamaki yelled, swerving his Sutherland trying to escape from white Knightmare.

The thing's slash harkens shot out, tearing his frame's head off and cutting the left leg away at the knee, just as Tamaki pulled the eject levers. However, the loss of its leg caused the Sutherland to tilt, sending the cockpit into a nearby building instead of the air.

* * *

[The Demon]

Lelouch listened to the incoming reports with a skeptic ear, how could one unit destroy so many of his units in such a short space of time? He needed answers and he needed them now.

"Francis" the Demon commanded on private channel "Do you have any information about this unit that is destroying my forces!" Lelouch snapped his rage building inside.

Francis found his brothers reaction rather comical "I'm sending it right now" the wolverine replied, as he began typing a symphony of keys and codes on his displays, less than a minute later a Lelouch was staring at all the available information on the frame that was destroying his plans

'Lancelot, Seventh Generation prototype Interesting…' the Demon thought

"This is K-1 to all units retreat now" Lelouch ordered reluctantly. "Lelouch wait!" his twin cried over private channel "Tell Q-1 to meet up with us at the old Shinjuku Park, I have a plan" Lelouch did not like the prospect but decided to trust his little brother.

"Fine you deal with this nuisance while I put an end to this battle once and for all." The demon instructed, his Knightmare scaling from his vantage point towards the G-1.

* * *

[The Wolverine]

Francis couldn't help but be impressed as the prototype came into view, the Lancelot truly was an excellent piece of machinery, clearly built for speed, and it would be shame to destroy such a work of art. The Lancelot suddenly shot forward heading directly for him, once in range it fired a slash harken, Francis barely reacted in time swirling his Sutherland sharply to the left, but he didn't doge the harken completely as it left a large gash on the chest of the Sutherland.

The Lancelot charged again, firing two harkens as it advanced, but this time the wolverine was ready deflecting one with his own harken, and slicing the other of with his tofas. The Lancelot drew its Maser Vibration Swords or MVS for short, this was the signal for C.C and Kallen to exit their hiding places and shower the prototype in rifle fire.

The prototype brought up its energy shields to protect itself from the sudden lead storm the pilot taking his eyes of Francis's Sutherland for just a second, which was all the wolverine needed to connect a grueling right hook to the Lancelot's face knocking it down hard, the prototype's left arm smashed hard against the ground, sending the MVS flying, it wedging itself into the ground.

"A gift for me?" Francis asked as he swerved his Sutherland around the white Knightmare, grabbing the sword and tugging it out of the ground. The prototype jumped to its feet once more attempting a slash at C.C's frame.

"I don't think so" Francis said as the swords clashed, the blades sparked and screeched under the pressure, neither frame giving any ground, the pilot of the Lancelot was beginning to feel the strain of the battle, deciding to end it quickly he attempted a flying spin kick at the lead Sutherland, but once again the numbers game got to him this time in the form of the Glassglow's slash harkens clashing into the prototypes left leg destroying it from the knee down.

With a loud clash Lancelot met concrete, an ear shattering scream could be heard by everyone within a five-mile-radius of the G-1 base and inside the destroyed prototype Suzaku felt an unnatural chill run down his spine, while in the Sutherland Francis laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"All soldiers, this is your prince, Clovis la Britannia! I order you to cease fire, I repeat cease fire! Treat all the injured weather Eleven or Britannian equally." The command rang all over the battlefield.

"Seems we've done enough damage for one day" Francis spoke through the external speakers. "Q-1 thanks for your help retreat underground" she obeyed without question.

Taking one last glance at the broken prototype Francis couldn't help but smirk "C.C lets go find my brother" he said on their private channel.

* * *

**THATS CHAPTER 3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS  
**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

**Authors note:**

I Hereby regret to inform you all that Code Geass Twin Masks is over.

I have a serious case of writers Block when it comes to this story and as such i am shutting it down.

But please do not panic because I am writing a new story which i will post the first 4 chapters of before the end of the week.

My faithful readers i am sorry for doing this but lets be honest this story has been dead for a long time.

Ever since i went to Varsity i haven't had any time to myself, let alone to write.

Just joking about the writing thing, i just started a new story which is actually the revised and rewritten version of Twin Masks.

Not only will the new story still have my Oc. It will be more realistic or as one reviewer complained much less "Mary Sue".

May Twin Masks Rest in peace as Evolution Rises from its ashes...

**- Mr. L vi Britannia.**


End file.
